Yu-Gi-Oh Ultimate Emperror
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: I thought of this a long time ago. Hope you enjoy reading this if you give it a chance. Hope you review this brand new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

"Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Ultimate Emperor"

Chapter 1 – The next King:

**Starting my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**

"So… This is Domino City… Seems fine. But nothing is like it seems sometimes…"

A marvelous city. Technology as developed quite quickly in the last years. Including the technology used in duels. The game of "Duel Monsters" is an iconic game for the whole world, but this city especially. Almost every single person plays it, and owns a Duel Disk. Oh, wait! Those are now called D-Pad. Along with the Duel Gazer, it was an amazing device. A duel anytime, and no one would get disturbed by the gigantic holograms, since the D-Gazer makes a virtual reality for the players and selected spectators. Quite amazing. But that isn't really important right now. This is the beginning of a fantastic tale…

"Oi! Maho! Wait up!"

"Aiko, louder. The americans haven't heard you yet."

"Sorry, sorry. But that's what you get for not waiting."

"You're too slow."

Those two? They're Aiko and Maho. Aiko is a typical girl, with orange bright eyes and short orange hair, reaching the end of her shoulders. Her usual outfit is quite simple: white top with a heart-shaped symbol on the stomach area, short jeans, reaching her knees, a blue jacket, and sandals. Maho has gray eyes and dark-blue hair, reaching his neck. Usual outfit for him: untied black button shirt with the sleeves rolled, wearing a white t-shirt underneath it, dark-jeans and a pair of white and red trainers. Their relation? Cousins.

"So, you made the final alterations on your deck, yesterday?" Aiko asked, looking towards Maho's dark-blue belt, to the deck slot.

"Yup! My deck is now unbeatable!" Maho grinned, looking at his deck too. "What about you?"

"You know I don't duel that much." Aiko replied, looking away.

"You don't like to alter your deck at all. For god's sake, it's been the same since the beginning of time." Maho mocked, making Aiko angry.

"Why you-!"

"Oh look! A duel!" Maho put on his D-Gazer quickly, changing the subject. Aiko put on her D-Gazer too, and looked towards a fearsome match between a couple of duelists. Not only theirs, but also the other duels around them. The view of the fantastic creatures and techniques was simply amazing.

"I never get sick of this view. Maybe I should make a duel instead of just observing for today."

Maho chuckled at Aiko's comment. "How come a fourteen year old girl will beat someone in "duel monsters"?"

"Are you being sexist? Cuz if so, I need to remind you that you're fifteen and you lost to a ten year old once."

"Oi, oi, you saw the cards in my hand. I had bad luck that day." Maho sweatdropped, receiving a chill from the bad memory.

"Say whatever you want, I bet the kid was simply better." Aiko grinned, walking away. Maho sweatdropped again and quickly followed her. They went to the "Duel Café", their favorite place to spend time. Many duelists go there for breaks and buy some booster packs.

"Aiko! Maho! Good to see you!"

"Calm down, Ayame… Grab me a soda, if you please." Ayame is Maho and Aiko's friend. She's an employ of the café, and a dear friend. She has light green eyes and blue-green long wavy hair, chest-lengthened, and she wears usually… well, the uniform for the café, which was basically a knee-lengthened brown skirt, a yellow short-sleeved button shirt and a brown cap.

"No hello? You're mean, Maho!" Ayame said, with a kiddy face, which a something usually hard for a fourteen year old.

"Ayame, could you bring me an orange juice?" Aiko asked, sweatdropping. Ayame nodded smiling at her, but then quickly glared at Maho. She went to et the drinks, and quickly fetched them, returning in less than a minute. "Here you go, guys."

"*sip* gah! *spit!* This is coffee!"

"This is what you get from being mean." Ayame said, as Aiko continued drinking her juice.

"I'm not paying for this!"

"Oh yes you are. Or you won't get this new Booster Pack of a recent Set of new cards…" By Ayame's comment, Maho began searching for change in his pocket. Aiko couldn't help but to laugh, almost falling to the floor.

"You never change, cousin!" Aiko said between the laughs, almost running out of breath. "Uh?" Something called their attention. They looked to the other side of the café.

"But that card was given to me by my dad!"

"Too bad. I won, I get."

It was a little boy arguing with a guy with spiky black hair and red eyes, with a crazy grin. He was wearing a pair of large dark jeans, black trainers, and a red sweater. The little kid was wearing a jumper and had wide glasses, hard to see the eyes, and the hair was kinda messy.

"Ok, what's happening here?" Ayame asked, as the "supervisor" of the café on her shift. She walked towards the big guy, trying to solve the problem.

"Get the hell out of my way." The guy pushed Ayame away, making her fall to the ground. Aiko quickly dashed to Ayame to check on her.

"Oi, oi. Show manners, dude." Maho said, budging in the conversation.

"No one tells Hayato Gomon what to do." Hayato said, pointing to himself, walking away.

"Oi, stay right there!" Maho ran up to him and caught his shoulder, not letting him go away.

"I have no interest in continuing here. Why should I stay? Unless, of course, you duel me."

"Hmm… Ok. I'll duel you. If I win, you give the cards back. If you win…"

"I'll get your three rarest cards."

"What?! I mean… Sure." Maho said, sweatdropping. He walked away, so there would be distance enough between them for the duel. "Prepare your D-Pad." Maho said, setting and locking the D-Pad and the Deck.

"You said it." Hayato also set his purple D-Pad, and locked the deck. They both put on the D-Gazer and shuffled the decks. Ayame, Aiko, and pretty much everyone else in the café put on the D-Gazer too, to watch the duel.

"Duel!" both yelled in unison, while drawing five cards, and the Life Points meter rising to 4000 for each one of them.

"I begin, if you don't mind." Hayato said, drawing the sixth card. He grinned by looking at it. "I'll begin by summoning "Dark Blade", in attack position!" Hayato laid a card on the center monster slot, summoning a dark night with multiple sharp edges on the armor, red eyes visible from the pitch-black helmet, and a red cape.

Dark Blade – 1800 ATK / 1500 DEF

"And I also activate the Spell Card "Frontline Base"!" Hayato set the card on the field. "Which now let's me Special Summon 1 Union Monster of Level 4 or lower from my hand each turn. And now, I Special Summon "Pitch-Dark Dragon" to the field!"

"RAAAAAAAGH!" the dark dragon emerged from the ground, roaring tremendously. It was like a dragon from any sort of Fairy Tale.

Pitch-Dark Dragon – 900 ATK / 600 DEF

"Now, I'll equip "Pitch-Dark Dragon" as a Union Monster to Dark Blade, increasing its attack points up to 2200 ATK points." Dark Blade jumped onto the top of the head of the dragon, and a dark aura surrounded its armor.

"Uh-oh…" Maho sweatdropped, by seeing the strong monster.

"To end my turn, I'll simply lay a card face down on the field." Hayato set a card on the Spell and Trap Card Zone.

"Then I guess it's my turn to draw!" Maho drew the sixth card and added it to his hand. He opened the touch screen of the D-Pad to get a better knowing of his opponent's monsters. _"Well… Dark Blade now can pass through my defenses… let's see what I can do…"_ He looked to the cards on his hands, and started thinking on a plan. "I'll start by summoning "Defender, the Magical Knight", in Defense Position!" Maho started, summoning a blue bulky knight with a large shield on one hand and a knife on the other hand.

Defender, the Magical Knight – 100 ATK / 2000 DEF

"And his effect allows me to put a Spell Counter on him when Normal Summoned." Suddenly, the gem on the center of the shield of "Defender, the Magical Knight" began glowing brightly red, with the magicians' symbol in white. "And I finish the turn by placing two cards face down on the field."

"Then I guess it's my turn again." Hayato said, with a scary grin with his sharp teeth, drawing. "I'll start by summoning "Lord of D." to the field, in attack mode!" Hayato indicated, summoning "Lord of D.", a human sorcerer in a bone-like armor and long cape, with yellow empty eyes.

Lord of D. – 1200 ATK / 1100 DEF

"And now, I'll activate "Mystical Space Typhoon"! So I can destroy the set card on the right!" Hayato waved his hand, and, in all of a sudden, a strong tornado appeared and shattered the card of the right.

"Oh boy…" Maho said, feeling on a pinch.

"Now, Dark Blade, attack Defender with Pitch-Dark Fire Slash!" Hayato said, as Dark Blade jumped off Pitch-Dark Dragon's back and raised his swords. Pitch-Dark Dragon released a stream of dark fire against the blades, and Dark Blade fell towards Defender, swords crossed.

"I'll activate Defender's effect! By removing his Spell Counter, he isn't destroyed for one battle!" Dark Blade slashed Defender's shield, but a pink barrier around Defender, stopping his destruction.

"But even if he isn't destroyed, Dark blade still inflicts piercing Battle Damage!" Hayato was right. Suddenly, the dark flame spiraled from the swords and enveloped Maho in them.

"Only 200 Damage. Not a big deal." Maho said, quite relaxed.

Maho's Life Points – 3800 LP

"That ends my turn." Hayato declared, but suddenly, a strange being, similar to a puppet-toy in magician's clothes with red hair appeared out of nowhere in Maho's Monster Zone. "What the-?"

"This is "Toy Magician"!"

Toy Magician – 1600 ATK / 1500 DEF

"But how the hell was it summoned?!"

"Toy Magician can be set on the Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card, and when it's destroyed by an opponent's card, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard at the end of that turn." Maho explained, as Toy Magician pointed its wand towards Hayato. "Now, I think it's my TURN!" he quickly drew a card to his hand, making his hand have 4 cards. "Let's see how you react to this! I'll tribute my Toy Magician in order to summon "Dark Red Enchanter"!" Maho sent his Toy Magician card to the Graveyard, and laid his powerful monster on the Monster slot of the D-Pad. Toy Magician suddenly began glowing brightly yellow and turned into an orb. The orb floated to the sky quickly, and then, a dark red orb quickly slammed against the ground, creating a light explosion. The smoke cleared up, revealing a man in dark red clothes, holding a golden staff and with a helmet and jambs, disguising the top-half of his face, but still showing his golden hair.

Dark Red Enchanter – 1700 ATK / 2200 DEF

"And his effect allows me to put 2 Spell Counters on him." The jewels in the golden and red jambs began glowing brightly, with the symbols of the magician's in white. "And his attack power rises by 300 for each Spell Counter. In other words, his attack power becomes 2300! And now, I'll activate my Face-Down card: "Pitch-Black Power Stone"!" a black orb with a yellow strange triangle in the middle rose from the ground. "Now, I can transfer 3 Spell Counters to where I can put them. One goes to Defender, and the other two go for Enchanter!" Maho's commands made the orb separate into three smaller orbs. One entered Defender's shield, and the other two entered Enchanter's jambs, making them glow brighter. "Now, I attack with Dark Red Enchanter, who now has an attack power of 2900, against Dark Blade, with Dark Red Burst!"

Dark Red Enchanter's staff formed an energy dark-red orb with multiple sparks around, and he threw it towards Dark Blade, who was standing on top of Dark-Pitch Dragon.

"Activate, Trap Card!" Hayato yelled. "Negate Attack!" A blue clear barrier formed around Dark Blade, making the attack useless. "This saves my monsters this turn."

"Grr… I end my turn, anyway."

"Draw!" Hayato added the card to his hand, making him have a total of three cards. "I activate "Pot of Greed", to draw two more cards! Now, I use "Lightning Vortex"! By discarding one card, all your monsters are destroyed!"

"Oh no…" multiple lightning fell from the skies, hitting Dark Red Enchanter and Defender, destroying them.

"Now, I summon Dark-Pitch Dragon back to the field." Dark Blade jumped off the dragon's back, and the dark aura disappeared. "I'll tribute my dragon, in order to summon "Kiryu"!" the black dragon vanished from the field, but a red wyvern came from the skies, replacing it. "Dark Blade will be equipped with Kiryu, so it gains 900 ATK points. Now, Dark Blade, attack him directly!"

Dark Blade – 2700 ATK

Dark Blade hopped onto Kiryu's back, and crossed swords. Kiryu then breathed a strong stream of red-greenish fire against Maho, making his Life Points drop until they reached 1100.

"Now, I activate the Quick Spell "Combination Attack"! Which lets me summon Kiryu to the main field. And both Kiryu and Dark Blade get to attack again." Hayato's sharp grin was terrifying, scaring Maho a bit. Suddenly, Dark Blade slashed Maho and Kiryu released a stream of greenish fire. Maho's Life Points were now way below 0. Maho lost his balance and fell onto the floor.

"Great… Simply great." Before he knew, Hayato had taken his deck away from him, and started looking through it.

"Let's see… Dark Red Enchanter is nice. Ooh! Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Now this one is priceless: Dark Magician of Chaos." Hayato's grin was starting to annoy Maho until he almost popped.

"I swear…" Maho began cursing Hayato in his mind, picturing himself beating him up.

"Forget it, Maho. Let's go home…" Aiko said, approaching her cousin.

"And what type of deck is yours? I'm curious!" Hayato said, glancing at Aiko, with his sharp eyes. Aiko backed off, putting her hands over her deck, so he wouldn't try anything fun.

Suddenly, a hand touched Maho's shoulder, making him look up, and see the figure of a teen… the sunlight was kinda strong, so he couldn't see any certain details.

"Oi, oi. If you want cards, buy them. Don't take them away." The teen approached Hayato, making himself more visible for details. He had shiny golden eyes, but were covered by the white glasses with golden-reflective lenses, and his hair was gray, almost white. It was long, reaching his neck, but it was kinda lifted. Spiky, to be more exact. Wave shaped going back, but still spiky. He was carrying a simple bag, wearing a blue leathery jacket, a cool black t-shirt, jeans and blue trainers with black stockings. He put his glasses onto his forehead, making eye-to-eye contact with Hayato.

"And who do you think you are to tell me to give cards back?"

"Akira. My name is Akira Hashimoto. How about we make a deal?" Hayato began thinking. Maybe he could get more rare cards from the newbie.

"Ok. We duel. You win, I'll give the cards back. I win, you give me your five more powerful cards."

"Deal." Aiko approached Akira and whispered.

"Look, we appreciate what you're doing, but you don't know Hayato. He is able to turn the duel around in one simple turn-!" Aiko was cut off when Akira took the turn to whisper something.

"Don't worry. I have that luck up my sleeve too." He chuckled and put on his white D-Gazer, preparing his silver-grey D-Pad and deck for the duel. "So, Hayato, you ready?"

"Just say so."

"Duel!"

Hayato's LP – 4000

Akira's LP – 4000

"Go ahead and start." Akira said, pretty confident by seeing the five cards in his hand.

"Don't mind if I do!" Hayato drew his sixth card and grinned by seeing a good play in his mind. "I start by summoning "Lord of D." to the field, in Attack Mode!" Hayato laid the card onto his D-Pad, summoning his trustworthy monster. "Now, I activate "The Flute of Summoning Dragon"!" a hornet with a dragon head appeared in front of Lord of D., and he blew into it, releasing a strange flute-like sound. "This allows me to summon two Dragon-type monsters onto the field, and my choices are "Axe Dragonute" and "Rare Metal Dragon"!"

A dragon made out of a strange metal-looking material appeared on Lord of D.'s right, while a dragon with a humanoid stature and armor, holding a great axe, appeared on Lord of D.'s left.

Rare Metal Dragon – 2400 ATK / 1200 DEF / Level 4

Axe Dragonute – 2000 ATK / 1200 DEF / Level 4

"And now, I activate "Polymerization", in order to fuse Lord of D. with "Divine Dragon Ragnarok" which I'm holding!" A white-purplish Chinese dragon appeared from the skies, right above Lord of D., and after that, they both began glowing yellow and formed into orbs. The two orbs fused into a larger one, which then took shape of another creature. It had the upper body of Lord of D., but the armor was golden instead of gray-bone, the cape ripen apart and brightly darker, with The Flute of Summoning Dragon in his right hand. The lower body had the shape of Divine Dragon Ragnarok's dragon-body, covered by purple-lightning. "This is "King Dragun"!"

King Dragun – 2400 ATK / 1100 DEF / Level 7

"This is bad…" Aiko complained, knowing that this was going bad for Akira's side.

"In one turn, Hayato managed to summon three monsters, two with 2400 ATK points and one with 2000 ATK points." Ayame added.

"Not to mention that "King Dragun" negates all types of effects against Dragon-type monsters, and is able to special summon one Dragon-type monster per turn from Hayato's hand." Maho informed, biting his thumb nail.

"Try to beat that!"

"My pleasure!" Akira drew a card and added it to his hand. "I start by summoning "Marauding Captain"."

A blond knight with a cyan-green armor and blue eyes emerged, holding a sword in each hand, positioned to defend Akira.

Marauding Captain – 1200 ATK / 400 DEF

"Because of his effect, I'm allowed to summon another Level 4 or lower monster. And guess which monster it is. It's another "Marauding Captain"!" Akira summoned another knight with the same appearance as the previous one. "And know, I activate "Reinforcements of the Army", which makes me add a Level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster to my hand. And the monster I add is my trustworthy "Spell Striker"! And now, I can Special Summon him by removing a magic card from my graveyard, and good thing the only card I have in it is a Spell." Akira took Reinforcements of the Army from the Graveyard and saved it in his pocket. He then summoned the tiny cute warrior with magician-like clothes and a wand.

Spell Striker – 600 ATK / 200 DEF

"Is it just me, or did Akira made a lock-down?" Aiko asked, noticing that Akira had made quite the move.

"Since there are two Marauding Captains, Hayato isn't able to attack at all. And Spell Striker can attack him directly, so it won't have to defeat any monster in order to inflict damage. Brilliant!" Maho confessed, impressed by Akira's move.

"Now, Spell Striker, attack his Life Points directly!" Akira's command made the tiny soldier jump over the monsters and hit Hayato with the wand.

"Irritating little monster." Said Hayato, seeing his LP decreese.

Hayato's Life Points – 3400 LP

"That ends my turn. See what you can do."

"Finally." Hayato admitted, drawing a card. "Lucky break. I summon "Infernal Dragon" to the field!" A dark-green dragon with a demonic face and unique tail, with a fierce look in its eyes.

Infernal Dragon – 2000 ATK / 0 DEF

"I might not have any card now that destroys one of your Marauding Captains, but when the time comes, I have an army to beat you up." Hayato's grin was getting scarier, but Akira wasn't moved at all.

"I believe it's my turn. Draw!" Akira looked at the four cards in his hand, and a plan popped into his head. "I summon "Cyber Tutu" to the field, in Attack Mode!" Akira laid the card on the D-Pad, and a ballerina with futuristic-like clothes appeared on the field. "Now, since all of your monsters are stronger than Cyber Tutu, she gets to attack you directly. And remember Spell Striker? Let him have it with Cybernetic Strike!" Cyber Tutu raised her left leg at a 180º angle to the left, and Spell Stirker hopped onto it. She then swung her leg and threw him over the monsters, hitting Hayato with the wand.

"Grrr…!"

Hayato's Life Points – 1800 LP

"That finishes my turn."

"Draw!" Hayato was a bit pissed by now. "I activate the Spell Card "Dragon's Blood Feast"! By sacrificing one Dragon-type monster on the field, I can destroy one of your monsters that hast the same or less ATK points than the Dragon I sacrificed. So, I sacrifice Infernal Dragon to destroy one of your Marauding Captains!"

Infernal Dragon released a breathe of purple fire and it hit Marauding Captain, setting him on fire. Then, Infernal Dragon became surrounded by the same flames, and both monsters disappeared.

"Now, I can finally attack! Rare Metal Dragon, destroy Marauding Captain!" The metallic dragon jumped onto the warrior and bit his shoulder, making him disappear into dust. "Dragun, attack Cyber Tutu!" the king of dragons raised one of his hands and a thunder fell down from the sky, hitting the innocent girl, making her disappear into dust too. "Axe Dragonute, destroy Spell Striker." The dragon threw his axe against Spell Striker, cutting him in half. Due to its effect, Dragonute changed to Defense Mode.

"Good thing I don't take battle damage from battles involving Spell Striker."

Akira's Life Points: 1400 LP

"I believe it's my turn. Draw." Akira drew the card from his deck and added it to his hand. "By discarding one card, I can Special Summon "The Tricky" to the field." Akira sent a card to the Graveyard, summoning a floating human-shaped creature with a cape a colored armor.

The Tricky – Level 5 / 2000 ATK / 1200 DEF

"And for my normal summon, I sacrifice The Tricky to summon "Alien Overlord" to the field!" The spellcaster monster vanished in all of a sudden, and then, a reptilian-like being with a humanoid stature, six arms with long claws and a long tail appeared onto the field. It released a strange distorted roar.

Alien Overlord – 2200 ATK / 1600 DEF

"Now, I activate my last card on the hand. "Recycle Bin". We discard our whole hand to the graveyard and then draw six cards. But since none of us have any card, we just draw." Hayato grinned by seeing his cards. Akira maintained the confident smile. "I activate "Double Summon", so I have an extra summon this turn. And the monster I summon is "Goblin Attack Force"!" A gang of seven goblins with strong armors and clubs appeared onto the field.

Goblin Attack Force – 2300 ATK / 0 DEF

"By sending a Warrior-type monster from the field to the graveyard, I can Special Summon "Turret Warrior"!" the goblins turned into multiple orbs, which united into one, and then it turned into a machine-like warrior, which also looked some sort of fortress.

Turret Warrior – Level 5 / 1200 ATK / 2000 DEF

"Since Turret Warrior was summoned this way, it gains the ATK points of Goblin Attack Force, giving him a brand new total of 3500 ATK points. Now, Turret Warrior, destroy King Dragun with Fortress Army Destruction!" Turret Warrior fired the cannons on his shoulders, destroying King Dragun.

Hayato's Life Points – 700 LP

"Alien Overlord, destroy Axe Dragonute with Conquering Roar!" Alien Overlord released a powerful energy beam from its mouth, destroying Axe Dragonute. "To finish this turn, I'll activate Alien Overlord's effect, giving your Rare Metal Dragon an A-Counter." A clear aura surrounded Rare Metal Dragon for a couple of seconds. "When a monster with an A-Counter battles an Alien monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF points. Of course, if I would've activated this while King Dragun was on the field, my Alien Overlord would've been destroyed. So, try to do better."

"Grrr… I'm not liking this duel so much…! Draw! I change Rare Metal Drgaon to Defense mode, and then summon "Lancer Dragonute", also in Defense Mode." Rare Metal Dragon backed off and positioned himself in a defensive manner. Then, a green dragon holding a spear , also in a defensive manner. "I set a card on the field. That ends my turn." Hayato was confident about his set card, being "Mirror Force". His plan was to bait Akira to summon a more powerful monster, destroy it, and then use his other monsters to win.

"I draw! I activate "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy that face-down card!" Akira's move was the equivalent to give a kick in the nuts to Hayato. The face-down card was destroyed. "And I now summon "Freezing Beast" to the field." Akira summoned an ice-made beast, with a blue demonic eye. "Now, shall we finish this?"

"Oh no… oh no…"

"Alien Overlord, destroy Rare Metal Dragon! Turret Warrior, destroy Dragonute Lancer!" Both dragons were destroyed by the Alien and the Warrior, opening a way towards Hayato. " Freezing Beast, finish this with Icicle Rain!" Freezing Beast jumped into the air and spun like a wheel, releasing multiple sharp ice fragments towards Hayato, finishing the duel.

"It's not possible…" Hayato whispered, saving his D-Gazer. Akira approached him and extended his hand.

"It was a good duel, but a bet's a bet. Know, the cards you took."

"Here. I didn't want them anyway." Hayato walked away, giving the cards to Akira. Akira then handed the cards to Maho and the little kid. "Nice to meet you all."

**Well, it seems that I started another fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it ^_^ if you play the game and you noticed some cards were made up, I have to say "couldn't resist it". I hope you review it and if you want to take part of it or appear, just ask. Deck included ^_^ Won't be writing here for a bit, but I won't forget about it.**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Ultimate Emperor"

Chapter 2 – The Queen of Crystals:

**I'm updating this one for once. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^**

**Warning: there will be made-up cards XD**

"I still don't get it why you're offering him that. You don't even know if you're seeing the guy again." Maho admitted, not understanding why Aiko wanted to give Akira a Booster Pack of only three cards.

"It's a "Thank You" and "Welcome" gift. He's new here and I wanted to make sure he would get a better welcome instead of having to duel a bully." Aiko explained, holding the Booster Pack tightly. They waked towards the Duel Café. For their surprise, Akira was there, talking to Ayame while drinking a Caramel Frappuccino.

"Uh? Hi Aiko! Maho!" Akira said, waving at them.

"Good morning, Akira." Aiko said, approaching him. She showed the Booster Pack, which made him make a puzzled expression. "This is a welcome gift."

"Umm… Thanks." Akira said, still a bit confused. He took they pack and opened it, checking the three cards in it. Ayame's curiosity made her peep at the new cards he just got. "These cards are great! I'll use them from now on." Ayame sweatdropped. "Uh? What's the matter?"

"Akira, your deck isn't the best one to use those cards."

"What do you mean?"

"Um… Yesterday, it seemed your deck was a Warrior Deck. Then why are you going to add those?"

"I don't use only Warriors. I use Spellcasters, Fiends, a Reptile, a Rock, and a lot more."

"So you use a deck without any sort of main type?" Maho asked.

"Yup." Akira asked, taking another sip of his drink. He then saved the three cards on his deck, ready to use them. "Now I just want to do a duel." He said, quite excited.

"I'm too week." Ayame admitted, cleaning the table.

"I'm still recovering from yesterday's shock." Maho admitted.

"Then I'll battle." Aiko's comment made Ayame and Maho double-take. Akira looked to the maid and the guy, not understanding their surprised faces.

"What's the matter?" Akira asked, not really understanding the problem.

"She almost never duels. It's almost historical!" Ayame explained, astonishing Akira a bit.

"You sure you can duel, cousin?" Maho asked, but a raging aura appeared around Aiko.

"I KNOW HOW TO DUEL AND I'M BETTER THAN YOU MAHO, SO DON'T ACT LIKE IF I'M A NEWBIE!" Aiko exploded in fury. Ayame and Maho backed off, but Akira loved her determination.

"Let's duel!" Akira yelled out, making Aiko snap out of her fury. She blushed slightly and nodded.

They walked away, so they could have enough space for the duel. Maho and Ayame (who took a break from the work) put on their Duel Gazers, so they could also see the duel. Akira and Aiko put on their Duel Gazers too, and set up their D-Pads and Decks.

"Ready?" Akira asked, with confidence on his voice.

"Let's duel!"

Life Points – 4000 to both

"You may begin." Aiko said, giving the turn to Akira. Akira nodded and drew card.

"I begin by setting a monster face down on the field. And end the turn by setting another card. That is all." Akira finished the turn quite quickly.

"Then it's my turn. Draw!" Aiko added a card to her hand, and started thinking on a strategy. "I begin to summon "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" to the field! In attack mode!" A purple gem appeared on the field. A sudden white flash made the crystal turn into a pale-pink large cat with purple eyes and a golden chest plate with a big amethyst in the center.

"Crystal Beast?!" Akira asked, very, very surprised. "Those cards are literally unique! How did you…?"

"These cards are in my family for decades. The original owner married my ancestor, and these cards have been passed from generation to generation, ending up in my possession." Aiko explained. Ayame giggled when she saw Maho with a cursing expression, upset for not having inherited those cards. "And, now, I would appreciate if you let me finish my turn. I equip "Crystal Release" to Amethyst Cat, making her gain 800 ATK points."

"Meow!" Amethyst Cat said, as a purple aura surrounded her. Her ATK points increased to 2000.

"And her effect makes me able to attack you directly, but you only suffer half of the damage though." Aiko explained, as Amethyst Cat's ATK was reduce to only 1000. Amethyst Cat jumped over the set cards, aiming towards Akira.

"Activate, Trap Card! "Half or Nothing"!" Akira said, as the set card turned, revealing the tr5ap. "You chose if either you want your monsters to lose half their attack points or if you want to skip your Battle Phase!"

"I choose to reduce my monster's ATK! Now, Amethyst Cat, take him out! Amethyst Scratch!" Amethyst Cat slashed Akira's face with three claws, making him fall backwards with three thin red marks on his face.

Akira's Life Points – 3500 LP

"Ouch…" Akira said, standing up again.

"I end my turn by setting a card face down on the field too. That is all." Aiko said, setting a card on the field.

"I guess it's time to counter attack. Draw!" Akira drew a card, adding it to his hand. "I Flip Summon "Big Eye"!" Akira flipped the monster he had face down on the field, revealing a red fiend with multiple eyes around it's body, wearing green trousers.

Big Eye – 1200 ATK / 1000 DEF

"When he is flipped, I'm able to see the top 5 cards of my deck and reorganize them as I desire." Akira explained, as he drew five cards and put them back, after organizing them. "Now, I tribute Big Eye in order to summon "Alien Overlord"!" the fiend disappeared into yellow sparkles, forming into a reptilian monster. Its roar was simply unrecognizable.

"That's the card he used to beat Hayato, along with Turret Warrior." Ayame commented.

"Now, due to his effect, A-Counters are given to your monsters! And when a monster with an "A-Counter" battles an "Alien", it loses 300 ATK and DEF points. Now, Alien Overlord! Destroy Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat with Conquering Roar!" Alien Overlord roared loudly, releasing multicolored sound-waves, defeating Amethyst Cat.

Aiko's Life Points – 3500 LP

Suddenly, an imperfect Amethyst with multiple spikes and imperfections appeared on her Spell and Trap Card Zone. "Instead of going to the Graveyard, Amethyst Cat is sent to the Spell and Trap Card Zone. And due to Crystal Release's effect, when it is sent to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to put another Crystal Beast from my Deck onto the Spell and Trap Card Zone. So, I add "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" to the field." Aiko explained, as she took the card form the deck and put it on the Spell and Trap Card Zone. An imperfect whitish-yellow Topaz appeared next to the Amethyst.

"Well, I just set another card and that's it." Akira said, finishing the turn.

"Draw! I summon "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus"!" A large Sapphire appeared on the field, and after a white flash, a winged white horse with a Sapphire-made horn and yellow feathers. "And when it is summoned, I can put a Crystal Beast from my deck on my Spell and Trap Card Zone. So, I summon form my deck "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth"!" Aiko explained, as an imperfect Amber cube appeared next to the Topaz. "And I now activate from my hand, "Crystal Beacon"! When I have two or more Crysal Beasts in my Spell and Trap Card Zone, I'm allowed to summon a Crystal Beast to the field from my deck. I summon "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" from my deck, in defense mode!" Aiko said, as a Ruby appeared on the field, and after the flash, a cute little animal with a ruby sphere at the end of the tail appeared.

"Ru-by!"

"Oh… She's so cute." Akira smiled, after seeing Ruby Carbuncle's appearance.

"She's not only cute, she's also very useful. You see, when Ruby is Special Summoned to the field, I'm allowed to summon as much Crystal Beasts as I want from my Spell and Trap Card Zone. So, come forth! Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat! Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger! Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!"

The three crystals began glowing intensely, according to their color, and Amethyst Cat was back to the field, followed by a white tiger with black stripes, yellow-whitish eyes, a metal short, but sharp, horn, with a couple of topazes on the neck, and a purple furred mammoth with four tusks, orange eyes, a tuff of white hair and an amber on the forehead.

"Calm down, boys." Aiko suggested.

"Ya, and risk losing? Never!" Amber Mammoth said, astonishing Akira a bit.

"Calm down, Mammoth. I have everything under control." Topaz Tiger replied.

"Both of you stop." Amethyst Cat said, a bit sick from her colleagues arrogance.

"Wait a second just there." Akira said, talking to Aiko. "You can hear them too?"

"Wait, you can hear them?" Aiko was a bit surprised for knowing someone that could also hear the monsters.

"Yeah. I never knew anyone that could hear them besides myself." Akira admitted, smiling.

"Maho, what are they talking about?" Ayame asked, starting to think both Aiko and Akira were crazy.

"She once told me that she could hear the monsters of the cards. Of course, I never heard a thing, and I started thinking she was crazy, but… now it doesn't seem such madness now." Maho explained.

"Well, ready to continue our dance? Amethyst Cat! Attack him directly!" Aiko commanded.

"My pleasure."

"Uh-oh…" Akira knew what was going to happen. Amethyst Cat jumped over the cards on Akira's side of the field and scratched his face again, now making a symmetrical match to the previous wound.

Akira's Life Points – 2900 LP

"I end my turn."

"Draw! Alien Overlord! Spread A-Counters over the field!" Akira commanded, as the Crystal Beasts became surrounded by a negative red aura.

"I feel weaker…" Sapphire Pegasus said, as the negative aura disappeared.

"Now, Alien Overlord, attack Amethyst Cat!" Akira commanded, as Alien Overlord jumped into the air and prepared beam inside his mouth.

"I activate Amber Mammoth's Special Ability. If a Crystal Beast is targeted for an attack, Amber Mammoth becomes the new target!" Aiko explained, as the amber in the middle of Mammoth's forehead glowed intensely, making Alien Overlord aim towards him. Suddenly, Alien Overlord fired a multicolored beam from his mouth towards Mammoth.

"Either way, it will be destroyed anyway!"

"Not just yet! I activate "Amber Crystal Circle"! When Amber Mammoth is targeted for an attack, he gains ATK points equal to the total amount of ATK points from all the other Crystal Beasts on the field."

Akira knew he was near losing in this second. In his mind, he quickly calculated how much Amber Mammoth would get: 6300 ATK points. Luckily, he had a trick up his sleeve.

"Activate Trap Card! "Tag! You're it!"! When one of my monsters is about to be destroyed by battle, I can return it to my deck and Special Summon another monster from it, and the Battle Phase ends. So, Alien Overlord, return to the deck!" Alien Overlord disappeared into a light, and it returned to the deck. "The monster, of course, must be of the same Level or lower. Come forth, "Magical Marionette"!" Akira commanded, as he summoned the coated being with strings on its fingers, controlling a small doll with two knifes. "To end the turn, I simply throw a couple of face-downs on the field. That's it. No more cards in my hand for now." Akira finished. He somehow escaped Aiko's tactic. She was impressed.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. Draw! Top Tiger! Attack Magical Marionette!"

"Right away!" Topaz Tiger nodded, as he jumped towards Magical Marionette.

"And due to his ability, his ATK points rise up to 2000!"

"Activate Trap Card!"

"Uh?"

"Kunai with Chain! Magical Marionette gains 500 ATK points!" Magical Marionette received a chain around its right arm with a strange blade at the end of it.

"Stop the attack!" Aiko demanded, as Topaz Tiger landed next to Magical Marionette and then backed off again. "The rest of my monsters go to Defense Mode." Aiko said, as Amber Mammoth, Amethyst Cat and Spahhire Pegasus went to defense position. "I end my turn by setting a card."

"Draw! I activate Recycle Bin! We discard all our cards in our hands and then draw six new cards." Aiko discarded Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle and Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise. Then, both of them drew six cards. "I summon "Silent Swordsman LV 3 to the field!" Akira declared, as a cute little swordsman with blue clothes, holding a strangely shaped sword. "I activate "Level Up!", which makes me send Silent Swordsman LV3 to the grave to special summon from the deck "Silent Swordsman LV5"!" Akira explained, as the little swordsman began glowing brightly blue and grew up, revealing a more powerful monster. "And I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card!"

A strong tornado formed near Aiko, destroying the Face-Down card, revealing to be "Crystal Raigeki". "Damn it…"

"Now, Magical Marionette, destroy Amber Mammoth with Doll Knife Throwing!" Akira commanded, as the little doll threw both knifes against Aber Mammoth.

"Oh no!" Amber Mammoth said, as the knifes touched him, making him glow yellow and disappear. Then, an Amber cube appeared behind Topaz Tiger.

"Now, Silent Swordsman LV5! Silent Slash!" Akira commanded, as Silent Swordsman jumped towards Topaz Tiger and quickly slashed him, creating an explosion. Then, a Topaz appeared next to the Amber.

Aiko's Life Points – 3000 LP

"That's all. Just a face-down and it's your turn."

"Draw! I must admit, you are very strong."

"Thanks."

"But…"

"Uh?"

"It's not over yet."

"Can't see why not though. You only have three Crystal Beasts active, two on the grave, and two turned to gems. And besides the Gem God, I don't think you have any other monster."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Uh?"

"You know, as you may think, originally there were only seven Crystal Beasts, but the lower Crystal Beasts were created."

"Lower Crystal Beasts?"

"They're Crystal Beasts that don't make part of the original group! Now, I sacrifice Ruby Carbuncle to summon "Crystal Beast Obsidian Scarab"!" Aiko said, as the cute little animal disappeared in golden dust, and then, a large Obsidian appeared. After a white flash, the Obsidian turned into a large deep-black shinning Scarab with red eyes and with an Obsidian in the middle of the back. Akira immediately checked the card.

Crystal Beast Obsidian Scarab – Level 6 / 2000 ATK / 1850 DEF

Insect Type

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can tribute one "Crystal beast" monster on your side of the field (either on the Monster or Spell & Trap Card Zone) to make this card gain ATK equal to the amount of the ATK points of that monster until the End Phase. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

"I now tribute my Amber Mammoth to make Obsidian Scarab gain ATK power. Ready?"

Akira was now sweating bullets. The amber piece shattered, releasing an orange aura. Then, the aura surrounded Obsidian Scarab and the aura turned dark. The ATK rose up to 3700 ATK.

"Obsidian Scarab, destroy Magical Marionette with Obsidian Roll!" Obsidian Scarab curled and started rolling towards Magical Marionette at a high speed.

"Activate Trap Card! Magical Arm Shield!" A strange shield appeared on the field and two strange arms came out of the opening, "The new target of the attack is Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus! Since it is in Defense Mode, I take no damage!" The arm took the winged horse and put it in front of the Scarab, making them collide. Then, a Sapphire appeared next to the Topaz.

"I end the turn by setting three cards on the field."

"My turn. Draw! Now, Silent Magician LV5 becomes Silent Magician LV7!" The Swordsman shined bright blue, and became even more powerful. "But… what do I do now…?" Akira asked himself, already knowing Aik's play style: going down, coming back even higher. Not to mention the "Gem-God" somewhere in her deck, and the new Crystal Beasts… What will make Akira win the duel?

**Hope you liked the duel so far. Sorry if the "Kunai with Chain" scene is wrong, but I haven't played in a while, so please tell me if I did make it wrong. By the way, what do you think of the new Crystal Beasts? Hope you don't mind about them, though XD You can even send a suggestion if you'd like to. Hope you review ;)**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
